Fight to Win! Eren x OC
by thebeccac
Summary: (Serious manga spoilers!) Being a titan shifter certainly wasn't easy... especially if you happened to related to the one who massacred humanity in 850. Clara Hoover, the identity to the Colossal Titan's brother, was there at the time, but didn't so anything. But when she meets Eren Jaeger, and hears about his mother, she's overrun with with an unfathomable amount of guilt.
1. Coordinating

**In music class, we were learning about the incredible _Carmina Burana_, namely _O Furtuna_ by _Carl Orff_ (correct my spelling if it's wrong). It kind of reminds me of bits from the powerful fight scenes from the AOT sountrack, and I thought of, 'OMG! Wouldn't it be cool if Eren and Reiner and Bertolt fought with that powerful piece in the background?' (You know what one I'm on about) and then i just let my mind wander a bit...**

**_Annyywaayyyy._.. in this story, the OC is going to be Bertolt's twin sister. Family titan-shifters just sound amazing! Can't promise I'll update often.**

* * *

><p>At the moment, Clara were behind Wall Rose. It was in and around 847, and she was in the Training Corps. Everyone around her looked kind of... annoying. But hey, that's probably what everyone thought. I mean, some of their faces weren't exactly appropriate for the situation, namely Shardis walking around doing his 'rite of passage' and screaming shit in their faces.<p>

It wasn't her choice to be here. Nor was it her brother, Bertolt's. It seemed like Reiner was in charge of this, but she just went along knowing it would be best.

Two years ago, Wall Maria fell... and Clara, along with Reiner and Bertolt, being the Armored and the Colossal, plagued humanity. She was also a titan-shifter, but she didn't transform at the time, simply because she wasn't bothered.

At the moment, she was very questionable with herself. Was she going to listen to her brother's every command, or was she actually going to fix her bent mind. And by bent, one could say confused. Whose side was she on? She couldn't tell anymore. She wasn't the one disgracing the cages that humanity was already confined in... But she _could_ have made an effort to stop them. The whole wanting to attack humanity still confused her.

She didn't exactly have a nickname like her brother and Reiner did. She was your usual titan shifter height, being fourteen meters in the air, sometimes taller. She still had her flesh covering over her muscle, but sometimes the flesh didn't completely veil. This quality was significant around her legs, thus making her quite strong in terms of kicking. She had those lines of muscles crossing all over her body and she could harden herself at will, and it didn't shatter like another titan shifter she knew, by the name of Annie Leonhardt.

The tanned, bald man strode past the three of them. His sharp glare didn't intimidate her that much, but she wouldn't speak out of line with it. She began to take in the appearances of other people.

Around seven rows in front of her, she could see since it was going in an angle, there was a small boy with blond hair and deep sky blue eyes. He was the first to experience Shardis' screams. He was from Shiganshina, and it looked like he lacked in physical strength, but obviously he made up for it in something else. His name was Armin Arlert... he seemed genuinely nice.

Around three rows to the right of him stood a girl with jet black hair that rested above her shoulders. Clara honestly admired her about something. She looked quiet, stoic and reserved, but it seemed like she had some duty to preform.

And a few odd feet away was a boy around the same age as her. He had thick brown hair and radiant teal, green eyes. His brows were knitted together while he eyeballed the tall instructor who was walking along each row. His eyes momentarily locked with her olive orbs, and she instantly recognized him. He saw her as well, at the time.

She remembered seeing him and the raven haired girl being carried away by a soldier while she was running through the Wall as if she was never involved. His cries of maleficence resounded through her eardrums still, and she knew he just lost someone. But his cries weren't out of complete anger and grief, but also from shame. Maybe he tried to save a loved one, but couldn't? Maybe the soldier left the mother or father or sibling behind and could only carry the two of those... Either way, she was partially to blame and it sickened her, just like everyone else's pain sickened her too... but his in particular.

"Alright, you maggots! Everyone head off to your dorms, except for Braus!" Shardis shouted.

She briefly saluted in response before jumping to her feet and she began to jog in the direction of the bunkhouse.

"Be careful, Clara," her brother said to her. What confused her was that she couldn't tell if he was acting as just a nice person, playing a charade, or was he genuinely looking out for her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Bert," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

She walked around the vicinity, her footsteps creaking against the wooden floorboards. She felt a light tap brush off her shoulder. She jerked her head and quickly pivoted around to find the brown haired boy who she locked her gaze with.

"Oh, hello," was all she said to him, before shyly walking off when she felt his grip on her shoulder once more. "Oi..."

"I've seen you before... At that time... I don't know, I just thought I'd say it," he mumbled nervously. It sounded like he wasn't comfortable with a lot of people bar a few.

"O-Oh, right... Sorry, I'm just having trouble... adjusting to this place. The transition and all..." she replied.

"You're Clara, right? I think I heard Shardis say your name once or twice. I'm Eren," he said, turning his gaze back to the blond and raven haired that she saw earlier.

"Yeah, that's right... I guess I'll be seeing you around, Eren," she murmured and walked off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know on what you guys think! Don't forget to review! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Clara Hoover

**Sorry, another short chapter, but there is some bonding in it. This will also be written simply since half of it is a flashback. This will be a recap of what was happening to Clara once shitty Bertolt, I mean her brother, and shitty Reiner were finished destroying everything. Clara would be around 5'6-5'8**

* * *

><p><span><strong>850<strong>

_Bertolt reappeared from his transformation... it still kind of dumbfounded her. She didn't have that ability unfortunately... or she did and just never knew... Or fortunately. It was never her choice to do this, yet here she was, but she wouldn't say anything against them. She looked over her right shoulder and saw her blond friend run in. He said he'd see the them of you once he was 'finished'..._

_"Clara! Snap out of it! Come on, we have to hurry!" her brother ordered._

_She scrambled into a run as she entered the now breached wall. She looked behind her and already the titans were pouring in by the second. She hummed a stifled scream as tears automatically poured out of her eyes._

_She was **not** cold blooded. At all. She was actually a very gentle soul and the thought of killing humanity sickened her._

_She didn't _want_ this either._

_"BERTOLT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she screamed, as she looked at all of the crying children. It bugged her that she was watching all of these people mourn, that they didn't have the strength be it physical or emotional to make it behind Wall Rose. "I can't do this anymore! I don't want to! Please, Bertolt, we need to help them!" she wailed._

_Bertolt ran over to her, picked her up and wrapped his arm around her frame as she squirmed in his grasp over his shoulder. "Keep your mouth shut, Clara! It'll be alright, dammit!_

_"I CAN'T! YOU KNOW I HATE THIS! You know it makes me sick! You know! But I don't stop you!" she yelled back._

_"Keep your mouth shut!" he commanded._

_After Bertolt ran for a bit more, eventually the two of them came in contact with a soldier with blond hair and stood at a very imposing height. Bertolt gently placed her down and the soldier's expression softened when he saw her puffed out eyes._

_"My name's Hannes. Come on, guys, this way," he gestured as he ushered her behind the Wall. He sounded... and smelled like he had been drinking. What._

_"Hannes, Sir, wait!" a young voice cried. She jerked her head around and noticed a young boy, around her age with blond hair was making his way over to the soldier who was momentarily talking to the two of them. He was distressed and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I-It's E-Eren and Mi-Mikasa... Th-they ran back to their h-home, a-and-"_

_"Carla, Eren..." the soldier breathed and ran off._

_What if Carla was his mother or wife or sister? It didn't sound good though... Her lower lip quivered violently, but a firm hand to the small of her back told her to keep moving towards the evacuation boats._

_After a few minutes later, one of the boats was already filled up. She could hear a young voice yell with his potty mouth, despite him sounding only around ten years old._

_When Clara and Bertolt finally got on a boat, her eyes locked on some teal orbs of some poor traumatized boy. Her brother tapped her shoulder and she snapped out of her daze._

_'_I can't do this anymore... I don't want to do this anymore..._' she said to yourself over and over again like a mantra._

_Left and right, the cries of horror resounded through her ears. Resounding, because she had been hearing this for the past few minutes and it rang in her ears._

_'We're at the gates of hell...' says one person. 'My family... My children...', says another._

_All murmurs ceased when ear splitting footsteps reverberated, sending slight tremors through the area. Those pounds could only belong to one type of titan; the Armored Titan. Or Reiner. The poundings got faster and stronger._

_'What is that noise!?' some people shrieked. Oh, how she wished she could tell them... but who knows what could happen to her._

_She fell to her knees on the ground. How come only **she** felt this way? Why didn't Bertolt? Part of her always wanted to be cold, or resilient, but not like this! It was horrific._

_Amidst the stomps, she could hear canon fire. But of course, they didn't know Reiner... Canon fire would be completely ineffective._

_Closer, and closer, and closer, until the erupting screams of the Garrison Regiment came in to hearing range as Reiner tackled through the Wall. As the Wall crumbled as it fell, Reiner fixed his posture after skidding to a halt._

_She shook her head in disbelief. Nope. Fuck no. "Bertolt... how is he going to get over to us..?" she whispered._

_"He'll find a way... It'll be alright,"_

_She gaped at him in response. Cold blooded; that was Bertolt and Reiner in a nutshell. "It'll be alright? No it won't...! It will never be...! Where the hell are we supposed to go now?" she hissed at him, spitefully._

_"I, uh..." he drawled. "We team up with Annie and Reiner at the Training Corps once we come of age. That's what Reiner said anyway..."_

_'_You need to learn to speak to yourself, Bertolt... and I do too..._' she said to yourself. '_But now is not the time_'_

**Present Day**

"Hey, uh... your name is Clara, correct?" said a voice. She emerged from her daydream and she readjusted her gaze to the boy sitting in front of you. Ah... Armin Arlert. "Everyone is gone off for the night. You alright? You were kind of drifting off there..." he said to her.

Her eyes widened in realization. How long was she daydreaming for? She mentally smacked herself awake. She scratched her head albeit nervously and chuckled lightly. "Oh, yeah... Whoops..." she murmured and scrambled into your step. "Thank you for that, _A-Armin_..."

"It was nothing. Goodnight," he said to her. She slowly began to walk, but towards the wrong door. Daydreams, eh? She felt a light brush on her right shoulder, followed by a soft chuckle. "It's this way, [F/n]. You must be pretty tired," he pointed out and motioned towards the correct door.

She pushed the door open since she managed to slip in front of Armin with ease, since being agile was possibly her best feature. She walked into the open area and she was met with everyone's eyes. She must have caught them off guard... wait until she was asked to transform. She looked down at her wrist, and fiddled with her sleeve so that she could cover the gashes or the bite marks.

She walked over to a free bed and began to lay down when she heard someone hiss her name. She flinched a bit and relaxed when she realized it was Armin. He motioned her to come over to his bunk and she saw Eren and the raven haired girl already sitting there. She propped herself up on her palms and walked over to them. She gave each of them a curt nod. Mikasa passing her a slightly indifferent look, Eren giving her a small smile and Armin gave a wave.

"Out of curiosity though, Clara... You look awfully quiet. Why's that?" Armin began to drawl. "Hmm. Oh well, I guess that's just you then, huh. So... Shardis didn't ask where you came from or your origins of aspirations... So... mind shedding a bit of light?"

She looked around her and noticed everyone glued their eyes to her. Bertolt and Reiner were staring intently at her. "I, uh... I lived in Wall Maria... by a river-hunting kind of village..." she began. "The um... village itself is not too far up from Shiganshina, so we also experienced pretty bad outcomes and the like... My parents..? They were killed..." she lied, when she felt her face turn a bit red from her beating heart. "Enough about me though... I don't like talking about these kind of things..."

Eren and Mikasa both nodded their heads, understanding your 'statement'. "Do you have any brothers or sisters, though?" Eren asked.

She averted her eyes to Bertolt and he gave her a nod, granting her permission. "Uh, yes... Bertolt up there is my twin," she said softly, but she could feel a small smile tug at your lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her when they heard the word 'twin'. She inherited more of her mother's features and she didn't resemble Bertolt all that much. "Do you guys know what we're doing tomorrow?" she whispered.

"Wow... you're even quieter than Mikasa..." Eren muttered. "But I think it's more lectures and stuff like that. Next week we're starting with the 3DMG, so that'll be exciting!" he piped.

"It does sound exciting, but it sounds kind of dangerous," she noted. Hey, she could easily harm herself with a 3DMG and boom, she'll transform.

"Yeah, it does," Armin agreed. "Pardon my curiosity... but do you like books or literature?" the shy blond asked. Eren deadpanned at him, followed by Mikasa's subtle version of it. "Sorry... but do you you?"

"Oh, Jesus!" Eren moped, before letting out a friendly chuckle and a pat to his back.

She nodded her head and twiddled with her thumbs. "They aren't that bad... Before the Fall and before I left... I sometimes read a few things every now and then,"

These people... they seemed... nice. Like, genuinely nice. They didn't have to force it...

'_I wonder what it's like to be actually nice... Not that I'm cold, brute and mean... unlike some people I know... But... I wonder... I'd love to have this constitution; I want to be nice..._' she said to yourself. She passed each of them a smile. Mikasa and Armin didn't notice, but Eren did, and he flashed her one back.

He smiled back... That seems like something nice people do... Maybe she should try that more often...

"Oi, maggots! Lights out, come on!" Shardis yelled from outside the door.

She heaved a sigh, as did everyone else and she walked over to her bed... well the free one she was lying on when she heard a voice practically hiss her name.

"Clara..." Eren hissed. She quickly pivoted around, undid her chocolate brown hair that was in her band and swept a few strands behind her ears. "That bed's in the corner and it's covered in cobwebs and it's all alone. Sleep on this one here, beside me," he told her.

Her heart involuntarily fluttered at his kindness and she flashed him a small smile, since her conscious said it was the right thing to do and she walked over to the bed. "Okay. Thanks, Eren," she replied.

"No bother,"

As she laid down, she realized she was in fact actually tired. She pulled the covers over her built frame and huffed a tired sigh. She was about to shut her eyes when she heard Eren beside her slightly chuckling to himself. Chuckling... that was also new to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Since your Clara Hoover..." he paused to make a futile attempt to stifle his laugh, "can I call you Hoover-Dam?" he snickered.

She corked a brow. "You mean that big wall that blocked that huge river?" she questioned. He was a bit... uncharacteristically childish. But it was enjoyable to listen to, since she never heard this kind of laughter before. She saw him nod his head and she let out her own chuckle. And it was a genuine chuckle. "Yeah..." she giggled, "I suppose that works."

"Hoover-Damn," he said once more.

"I said lights out!" Shardis shouted once again.

Her eyes widened and she turned to her side. "Goodnight, Eren. Goodnight, Mikasa. Goodnight, Armin,"

"Goodnight, Clara," Mikasa said.

"Sleep well," Armin said.

"Hoover-Damn..." Eren chuckled once more, as his way of saying goodnight.

She shut her eyes, still holding a smile. Maybe joining the Training Corps wasn't the worst thing she had to do. But she knew she wanted to stay around a bit longer. She was going to fight to stay around, for she was finally being treated for who she was.

She was going to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this was originally another reader insert, but they aren't allowed on this website, so if you see a 'you' instead of a 'she', let me know.<strong>

**Okay, review and favorite/follow! They're always appreciated. And I'm looking for constructive criticism... I always want to improve my writing like anybody who writes fanfictions.**

**Also, I have an obsession Michael 'Bubbles'.**

**Have a slayin' day!**


End file.
